Una Eternidad con Él
by bren03
Summary: One-Shot. Edward ha partido hace mucho tiempo dejando a Bella sola. Es hora de que los dos se reencuentren para ser felices juntos otra vez.A/H


**_Disclaimer:_** _Si alguno de los personajes me perteneciese, no estaría en FF escribiendo. Todos son de la adorable Stephenie Meyer._

_**UNA ETERNIDAD CON ÉL**_

_Edward…_

No existía minuto del día que no pensará en él…en sus caricias, en los besos que juntos habíamos compartido, en las noches que ha su lado había llegado encontrar la felicidad, aquellas horas en la cual nos olvidábamos de nosotros mismos para llegar a ser uno solo…donde cada pieza de nuestros cuerpos encajaba perfectamente…y nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro para siempre…

_Para siempre…_

El tiempo no parecía problema en ese entonces…quien hubiese imaginado que nuestra eternidad duraría menos de lo pensado…

Un sollozo en seco salió de mis labios…las lágrimas se habían acabado en mí hace tantos años…pero el dolor cada día aumentaba, los sueños eran más vívidos con el paso del tiempo, en ellos podía tenerlo junto a mí…ver su perfecto y delicado rostro, aquellos verdes orbes que habían sido la razón de que mi corazón latiese fuertemente cuando él decidía posarlos en mí, la sonrisa y la melodiosa risa que brotaban de sus labios siempre que estábamos juntos, su dulce aroma emanando del níveo y perfecto cuerpo que poseía…podía sentir como aún me amaba cada noche…

Era así que la única anestesia contra aquel desgarrante sufrimiento que me hacia recordar que aún mi cuerpo físico seguía funcionando, era el soñar con él. Sin embargo esto implicaba aceptar cuando abría mis ojos que él no estaba a mi lado, al menos no físicamente…

Porque durante más de cuarenta años, jamás había dejado de amarlo…como si fuese posible poder amarlo más con cada nuevo amanecer…si había sobrevivido…era por haberme aferrado a su recuerdo…porque aunque creyesen que me había vuelto loca…lo sentía, lo veía y lo escuchaba…

Un frío viento recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciese…sabía que era él…era su manera de tocarme, sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos…

Que injusto había sido el destino con nosotros dos…separarnos…como concebir la idea de que pudiésemos existir el uno sin el otro…

Y el recuerdo empezó a emerger….

_Me encontraba organizando todo para esta ocasión tan especial, llevaba un vestido azul el cual llegaba a mis rodillas, era sencillo pero muy hermoso. Era el mismo que había utilizado hace exactamente dos años cuando Edward nerviosamente tomando mis manos decidió pedirme que sea su esposa. Meses después junto a unos cuantos amigos cercanos, entrelazamos nuestras vidas mediante votos que gritaban el magnifico amor que ambos profesábamos._

_Era ya un año desde que habíamos celebrado aquella alianza, un año viviendo la felicidad en si misma…_

_Encendí las velas que nos acompañarían en la celebración de nuestro primer aniversario, retiré la cena del horno y envolví el regalo que anticipadamente había adquirido para mi esposo._

_No pude evitar sonreír, aún no terminaba de creer que esto fuese mi realidad, se sentía un sueño todo lo vivido con él, porque él lo era….Edward era de ensueños..._

_Suspiré y mi sonrisa se acentuó más…perdida en mis cavilaciones, olvidé cualquier sentido de tiempo…_

_Hasta que el responsable de despertarme de la utopía que había venido disfrutando, apareció…_

_Me apresuré a contestar el teléfono teniendo la esperanza de que sea él y escuchase su aterciopelada voz, la cual sabía, haría vibrar a todo mi ser…_

_Cuan equivocada estuve esa noche…_

_No necesite que me dijesen más cuando observé su cuerpo inerte…él había partido…y junto a él me había ido yo..._

Abrí los ojos para observar mi mano derecha, la cual llena de arrugas y muchos lunares aún vestía con ostento y orgullo el símbolo de nuestro mutuo amor…las palabras habían sido "hasta que la muerte los separe"…pero él y yo siempre supimos que no habría nunca nada en el mundo que pudiese vencer nuestro lazo. Aún la muerte llevándose el último suspiro exhalado de sus labios, falló en su intento, el amor que sentía por él fue mucho más fuerte.

_Bella_

Escuche susurrar a la brisa que ingresaba por mi ventana…él me estaba hablando…

_Te amo_

Le pronuncié sabiendo que él estaba en aquella desolada habitación conmigo…lugar que había sido forzada a permanecer desde que él se fue, no me importó mucho cuando me decidieron internar aquí, porque tenia la seguridad de que él estaría donde yo estuviese manteniendo nuestro amor vivo.

Muchos intentaron hacerme regresar…pero nunca me permití seguir adelante, porque en sí este mundo había dejado de tener cualquier significado para mí.

La mayor parte del día vivía en el recuerdo y en las noches me dejaba abrazar por las fantasías en la cual los dos todavía éramos protagonistas.

Volví a cerrar los ojos…el cansancio en estas pasadas semanas se había sumado a mi agonía…el final estaba cerca y por primera vez en décadas me sentí feliz…

Haciendo un último esfuerzo logré decir

_Espérame_

Es así que sintiendo como mi corazón se daba por vencido en esta lucha, lo recordé por una vez más….antes de unirme a la eternidad con él…ansiado lugar desde hace mucho tiempo…

Lo vi…estaba usando el mismo traje de cuando me propuso matrimonio, la más bellas de las sonrisas lo acompañaba con los brazos extendidos hacía mí, y ahí estaba yo…cómo si nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo, como si jamás nos hubiésemos separado, riendo...corrí hacía él…llegando al lugar donde pertenecía…junto a sus brazos…lo besé y emprendí camino hacía aquel sitio tan desconocido para mí…pero que me aseguraba mi final feliz…una eternidad con Edward…

* * *

N/A:

**Bueno es mi primer One-Shot espero que les haya gustado muchisímo tomé como inspiración a mi abuelo y bueno recién incursiono en esto de escribir**

**si les agradó lo que hize espero sus opiones o recomendaciones con un review ;) aver si tengo futuro jajaja o mejor me dedico solo a leer**

**Gracias!! cuidense!**

**Brenda =)**


End file.
